One Final Act
by Wolflmg
Summary: This is a sequal to Making Things Right.. What will happen when Logan finds out where Jen is?


            Alex Collins was sitting in his office when, Captain Logan and two other Time Force Officers walked in. Alex stood up and salted Logan, when Logan gave a nod. Alex took a seat. Alex could feel the deep stare that his Captain was giving him.

            "Mr. Collins I going to make this perfectly clear and I want you to be honest with me" said Logan not taking his eyes off of Alex. Alex had a feeling he knew what this was about he out his head down.

            Wes was taking Jen out to eat, they had been going out for six and half months and Wes thought it was time to pop the question. "So where we going?" asked Jen as she turned to Wes who was sitting in the drivers seat.

            "No where special, I just thought you could use a break" said Wes with a grin. Jen nodded her head she could almost see right through Wes.

            "A break, from what the Silver Guardians or you" she said with a grin. Wes about stopped the jeep. 

            "I'm kidding Wes; I don't think I will ever need a break from you. Well at least for a while anyways" she said. Wes and Jen began to laugh as he pulled into the parking lot.

            Jess and Eric were in line getting reading to go see a movie. "So, you actually let your father take Lance on a trip?" asked Eric surprised that Jess would let his father take his son with him. Jess turned to Eric with a sly grin.

            "Yeah, well Lance wanted to spend time with him. So I thought why not, it gives me a break for a week" said Jess. Eric nodded and leaned against the wall of the building

            "So where is our young charmer and his girl tonight?" asked Eric as he turned his head towards Jess. Jess had to let out a laugh,

            "Well all I know is Wes is going to finally asked that certain question" said Jess. Eric nodded

            "Oh that question, the same one he was going to asked last week" Jess nodded "So do you think he will go through with it?' asked Eric looking over his shoulder as he paid for the tickets. 

            "He'd better or I'll ask her" said Jess as the two walked into the theater.

            Jen and Wes were in a small restaurant nothing fancy just a simple place to get something to eat and to have a nice conversation. Wes couldn't take his eyes off of Jen he really love's her and cares about her a lot. They had just finished eating their meal. And Jen could start to see Wes tense up a bit.

            "You okay Wes?" she asked with concern. Wes almost didn't hear what she had just said. His mind was on something eyes; he looked at her worriedly as if he was hiding something.

            "I'm……Fine" he said studiedly. Jen nodded her head and then took s sip of her soda. She could see sweat start to form on Wes's face. She put down her glass and looked at her boyfriend.

            "Wes are you sure your okay?' she asked sternly looking at him. Wes's eyes lit up, he grabbed his napkin and whipped the sweat off of his face. He slowly pulled something out of his pocket and set it right in front of her. Jen looked down at the small box and then back up to him. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked. Wes gave a grin,

            "Maybe, I guess you'll have to open it to find out" he said his boyish playful voice. Jen reached for the small box and opened it; inside was just as she thought. A gold ring, it was very beautiful. Wes got up from his seat and went over to Jen. He got down on his knees and stared at her with a smile.

            "So will you merry me?" he asked holding her hand into his. Jen smiled and put her arms around him into a hug. When they broke Jen looked right at him with a big grin.

            "Yes, I love you Wes" she said as she kissed him on the lips. When the kiss ended Wes looked at her with a great smile.

            "I love you to Jen" he said.

            Jess and Eric walked out of the theater, into a heavy conversation about the awesome fighting signs they saw in the movie. Eric walked over to his SUV and Jess got into the passenger seat.

            "So should we take bets or just hope your brother was able to suck it up" said Eric as he started the engine. Jess snickered and looked at Eric

            "We could always beat it out of him" he said with a grin. Eric nodded his head

            "Or we could go pick up girls" said Eric as he drove out of the parking lot.

            "Or we could go pick up girls" said Jess agreeing with Eric. He then turned his head "but rumor has it you already have a girl" said Jess. Eric slightly turned his head and shook it.

            "Are you sure it's a rumor and not your brothers big mouth" said Eric. Jess changed the station to the radio and leaned back into his seat.

            "No, I heard it from a very reliable source" he said be cocky. Eric turned his head and just shook it off.

            "The only reliable source you have is you're very sneaking son" said Eric. Jess had to laugh at that.

            "He's not sneaking he's resourceful, so tell me about Taylor" said Jess turning his head. Eric sort of blushed at the sound of her name but didn't say a word to his cocky friend.

            Jess walked up to the front door and unlocked it. It was late so he headed up the stairs and got ready for bed. Once he was finished in the bathroom he saw the light on in Wes. He waited to make sure that Jen wasn't in there. When, he didn't hear any voices. He walked in and saw Wes looking in his dresser. Jess leaned against the wall and just grinned. "So I take it you had a goodnight, anything I should know about?' asked Jess in a playful voice. Wes turned and saw his brother against the wall.

            "As a matter of fact yes" said Wes satisfied. Jess nodded his head

            "What you looking for?' asked Jess eyeing his brother.

            "Nothing" said Wes crossing his arms around his chest. Jess headed towards the door, just snickering to him-self, Wes then got what his brother was laughing about. He rushed up ahead of his brother and blocked him so he couldn't get out. "I know what you're thinking and that's not what I'm looking for" said Wes trying to defend himself. Jess just smiled and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

            "I believe you Wes" he said, and then he lightly pushed his brother out of the way to get out. Wes just shook his head and closed the door behind him.

            It was morning Wes and Jen were downstairs eating breakfast when Jess came walking down. He grabbed and bowl and poured some of the cereal in it and then poured milk into the bowl. Then he took a seat at the table by the two. Wes was reading the paper. Jess took a bite of his cereal, and then eyed Jen. "So how was your night last" he said with a grin. Jen was about to speak until.

            "Ah don't answer that" said Wes. Jen looked a bit surprised.

            "And why?" she asked raising her eyes looking at her fiancé, who was still reading the paper. Wes put the paper down and looked at his brother, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Wes just smiled it off and lightly shook his head at his brother. Jen could get the feeling that something was going on between the two. "Is everything okay between you two?" she asked. Both brothers turned and looked at her.

            "Yeah" both of the said in a guilty sort of what, Jen just shook her head.

            "I'm getting the feeling you two are hiding something, but I'm just going to leave it at that" she said getting up putting her bowl into the dishwasher. Jess looked at his brother with a big grin. Wes gave an evil look and picked the paper back up. Jen turned to the two young men before walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go and get ready and then you to better are ready to go. Cause I wait for no one" she said sternly. Wes looked at his brother then both of them looked back at Jen.

            "Yes mother" they both said with childish faces. Jen ignored their cockiness and headed up stairs.

            When she was no longer in sight Jess looked at his brother. "Well at least she'll keep you in line. I wouldn't want to mess with her" said Jess getting up from his seat, taking his bowl to the dishwasher. Wes got up from his seat,

            "Hey who said I need to be kept in line what about you" said Wes with a grin. Jess turned around and faced his brother. With a surprised look,

            "Me, what are you talking about I'm an angel" said Jess. Wes began laughing 

            "An angel, you got to be kidding me" said Wes with a grin. Jess laughed along with his little brother.

            "Yeah you got a problem with that little brother" he said all proud. Wes just shook his head.

            "Oh no, why would I. I mean with you being an angel and all how could I have a problem" he said sarcastically. Jess just nodded it off. The two were so into their conversation that they didn't know Jen was already out the door. 

            She came bursting into the kitchen and stared at them both "Boys let's move it, now" she said dragging them by their wrist. 

            "Hey Wes if your not careful she may become leading commander" he said being all goofy. Wes didn't make any comment to his brothers joking around.

            Eric was standing outside the base, when Jess, Wes and Jen pulled up. Jen hopped out of the back seat with Wes behind her, Jess then got out of the drivers seat. "I was beginning to think you guys wouldn't show up today" said Eric.

            "Talk to them, they were having one of there brotherly conversations" said Jen heading inside. Eric crossed his arms and looked at the two.

            "Well anything I should know about?' asked Eric.

            "Talk to you commander, he was looking for something last night if you know what I mean" said Jess winking at Eric. Wes was in protest,

            "Oh that, well Wes what do you have to say" asked Eric eyeing him. 

            "That both of you have your brains tuned in on the wrong channel" said Wes walking in after Jen. 

            Jess walked up to Eric and began laughing, "You know I really should stop being so hard on him, he's my brother and all" said Jess. Eric and Jess watched Wes walked in.

            "Naha" they both said and began laughing.

            Wes had finally caught up to Jen who was heading into the training room. He lightly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Finally decided to get down to business" said Jen looking at Wes sternly. Wes just smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck.

            "Hey I'm always ready to get down to business" he said innocently. Jen leaned in closer to him.

            "Ah huh, and you and your brother" she said looking at his in the eyes. 

            "Last night he came in my room, I was looking for something" he said starting to tense up a little "and he thought I was looking for, you know" he said moving his head around. At first Jen had no clue to what Wes was getting at.

            "Oh, well will just have to set him start, wont we" she said as she kissed him on the lips. Wes felt so lost in the moment that he didn't even know the kiss was over. Until Jen softy hit him on the head. "Now, start working, or just maybe I will take over your job" said Jen as she walked into the target practice room. Wes just watched her go lost in his thoughts.

            "Yeah I love her" he said out loud. Everyone that was standing around Wes, were now staring at him. Wes soon felt the eyes of his men now staring at. "Ah, hmm back to work boys. We have things to do, place to be and people to protect" said Wes as he walked pass his men. And meant up with Eric,

            "I think the men really liked your motivating speech" said Eric sarcastically. Wes just nodded it off.

            "Very funny Eric" said Wes as they entered the office 

            It was around six in the evening; Wes, Eric, Jess, and Jen were down by the beach going for a walk. The sun hadn't set yet, but the four could feel the breeze of the wind go through them. Wes had his arm around Jen. Jess had his eyes set on something in the sky.

            "Hey what's that" he said pointing up to the sky. Everyone looked up to what he was pointing at. The wind became fierce as the object got closer. They put their arms up blocking the sand from getting into their eyes. Once it was safe they lowered their arms and saw a time ship. Wes looked at Jen and saw she began to tense up a little.

            Lucas came walking out of it in full Time Force uniform. His look was stern and direct and didn't look too friendly. He walked up to the four and his eyes fell on Jen. "This isn't a friendly visit is it?" she asked looking at him. Lucas put his head down, and then looked up at her. 

            Another body walked out of the time ship, Jen saw who it was and then looked back at Lucas. "Lucas, do it now" said Logan. Wes looked at Lucas his friend, Lucas felt Wes's fear. Jess and Eric stood behind the two, unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry, but you're under arrest Jen" said Lucas. Wes jumped in getting in front of Jen he was now face to face with Lucas. "Step out of the Wes" he said sternly, but Wes did not move an inch.

            "No, she didn't do anything wrong" he said feeling betrayed by his friend.

            "Look I don't like this any better than you, but Jen know what she did was wrong" said Lucas. Jen placed her hand on Wes's shoulder. He turned and met her eyes, he knew what that meant. He backed away and Jen walked up to Lucas. Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder. Before the two started walking towards Captain Logan and the time ship, she looked at Wes one more time. And whispered

            "I love you".

            With that Lucas lead her to the time ship and the three got into it and left the year 2002. Leaving Eric and Jess having to help Wes with the great pain he was feeling. Jess right in his brother face, placing both hand on Wes shoulders. "Will find a way to get her back" he said promptly. Wes looked doubtful,

            "How, when Jen arrived she destroyed her time ship. There is no way to get to her" he said breaking away from his brother, trying to hide his tears.

            "Maybe, but we have Bio-Lab and with their technology I will be able to rebuild her time ship, but I'm going to need your help and Eric's" said Jess. Eric looked at Wes waiting to hear an answer. Wes looked over his shoulder at his brothers.

            "How can you be sure you can do it?" he asked. Eric walked over to Jess helping giving him support.

            "Because if you set your mind to something anything is possible, besides I didn't spend all that time recuperating, just so they come along and arrest her" said Eric. Wes looked at his friend and brother, knowing he wasn't alone in this. Wes walked up to the three.

            "I guess I have the best brother and friend a guy could ever have" said Wes with a smile.

            "Just about" said Jess giving his brother a hug. Eric stood back letting the two have their brotherly moment. One the hug ended,

            "So Wes where did you and Jen hide the remains of the time ship?' he asked. Jess looked at his brother and nodded, Wes then began to tell where it was.

            The time ship had just arrived back into the future, Logan had taken Jen to the side. While Lucas stood back not moving or saying a word, hr had felt real bad at that moment he felt like he had betrayed his friends trust. Logan looked at Jen with much anger, "I would have thought better of you Jen, but with this stunt you pulled. I must have been wrong about you" he said angrily. Jen put her head down,

            "What's going to happen to me?" she asked softly looking up at him. Logan took a deep breath.

            "You will be trailed by the council, I believe you know what will happen" he said sternly. Jen put her head down and shook it softly. 

            "Mr. Kendal" said Logan eyeing him over, Lucas walked over and looked at his Captain. He nodded his head; Lucas looked hesitant but knew what he had to do. He took Jen by the shoulder and led her inside the prison chamber. When Logan was out of sight,

            "I'm really sorry Jen" said Lucas remorseful, Jen had her head down.

            "I know" she said softly. The two were heading to the cell where she would be locked up. "Where's Alex?" she asked, Lucas didn't answer as he opened the cell door. Jen turned and saw Alex sitting on a bench.

            "Alex!" she said running to him, he opened his arms up giving a friendly hug. Lucas looked at the two.

            "I got to go" he said softly as he closed the cell door behind him and locked it up.

            Jen looked at Alex sadly, "What are you doing in here?" she asked him softly. Alex looked at her kindly but with a saddened heart he showed her over to the bench where they could take a seat. 

            "I was arrested for withholding information" he looked at her slightly bit his lip. "Time force had found out about a missing time ship, it took them month to figure out what had happened and then two days ago. Logan came to my office, and I was arrested shortly after. He had asked me if I knew where you were, but I said no" he said putting his head down. Jen looked at him with a kind heart.

            "Then what happened?' she asked.

            "He showed a tape of the conversation I had with Eric, then I knew it was over" he said putting his head down. He then looked at Jen kindly "I'm so sorry Jen" he said sadly. Jen knew he meant it, but it wasn't his fault.

            "It wasn't your fault; I guess sooner or later they would have found out. I just wish it could have been later" she said, not being able to hold back the tears. Alex nodded his head softly and rubbed her back with his hand.

            "Things were going pretty good for you and Wes?' he asked, Jen didn't turn to meet Alex's gaze.

            "Yeah were engaged, or at least we were" she said sadly feeling the tears fall from her eyes. Alex did the best he could to confer her, but knew he had long ago lost that place, so for now all he could do was be a good friend.

            Two days had gone by; Jess, Eric and Wes had been working night and day to rebuild the time ship. This was going well, with the technology of Bio-lab things were running smoothly. Jess was finishing up inside putting the last finishing touches on it, when his cell phone rang. Jess answered it right away.

            "Hello" he said, he looked over and saw Wes moping around

            "Jess" said the voice on the other end. Jess's heart speed began to go up.

            "DAD, hey are you and Lance having a good time?" he asked,

            "Yes we are, but I call the office today and they said you, Wes and Eric have been working on some secret project. Anything I should know about?' he asked. Eric had just walked into the time ship; he looked at Jess and saw he looked a little worried. Jess then whispered to him "It's my father", Eric then knew why Jess was acting the way he was. "Jess, you there"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm here dad. Secret project, I'm just working on getting some new gadgets added to the SUV that's all" he lied. 

            "Okay, is Wes around to talk?" he asked. Jess looked over at Wes who didn't look like he was in the mood to talk to anyone.

            "Um Wes, no he's busy doing stuff" he lied again.

            "Alright, let him know I called" he said.

            "Sure thing dad, you take care of my little boy and I'll take care of your little boy" he said and then he flipped his phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Eric and took a deep breath.

            "You know lying to your father is never a good thing" said Eric beginning to laugh. Jess snickered at that,

            "Well wouldn't be the first time, come on we have a few more things to fix up. Then she should be ready to take off" said Jess. Eric nodded and looked over at Wes.

            "Has he been like that all morning?' asked Eric, Jess nodded his head

            "Yeah, I can't seem to get him to talk" said Jess softly. Eric nodded his head softly, as him and Jess began to work on the time ship. Eric called through his morpher,

            "Q-rex arises" he said, with in seconds the Q-rex was standing near the time ship. Eric looked at Jess waiting for the signal, Jess nodded his head. "Q-rex reenergizes time ship" sparks began to fly as the Q-rex had powered up the time ship. Jess and Eric began to smile it was really working.

            Few hours had past; the three had not left the time ship. Jess walked over to where Wes had been sitting for a while. He took a seat and tried to get Wes to at least look at him. "Were going to make it, this will work I know it will" said Jess. Wes looked up at his brother and smiled, Eric then walked over to the two.

            "So what we waiting for, lets go check out the future" he said. Jess looked at Wes, waiting for his response. Wes gave a smile and nod, which was enough for Jess. Jess got up and started the power, within seconds the ship began moving at an enormous speed.

            Jen and Wes were sitting in the court room, the same court room they had sat in a little more than a year ago, but this time it was different. They were the one's being trailed. Alex was first up to be questioned, the Council's eyes were on him.

            "Officer Collins, did you not help Miss. Scotts with her disappearance?" one of them asked. Alex stared at them knowing he could not lie, 

            "Yes, I did help her but." One of the members stopped him before he could continue. 

            "Did you try to stop her or inform anyone else of her planes?' they asked. Alex took a deep breath in.

            "I told her not too" he said, the Council's members nodded there head.

            "But still you helped her?" they said. Alex put his head down; if it was anything he didn't like it was to be questioned. Especially in sir instances such as these, he took a quick look at Jen.

            "Yes" he said as he looked away form the Council's. The silence was killing him he then turned his head and looked back up at them. Their stare was stern and not pleasing.

            "We are done questioning you Officer Collins, you may step down and wait for your sentencing" they said. Alex nodded his head and went back to where he had been sitting by Jen. 

            "Jennifer Scotts please approach the bench" said the Council Jen took a quick glance at Alex and then did as the Council had told her. She was now facing the three Council members. Her heart was racing and she knew that they would be very hard on her.

            "Miss. Scotts did you travel to the year 2002 with the knowledge of knowing it was against the law. And also with the knowledge knowing of one of the citizens had died four days before you had arrived?' they asked. Jen knew they already knew it to be true there was no way out of this.

            "Yes I did, and yes I knew he was dead" said Jen. The Council eyed her deeply.

            "HE, we are not concerned of the persons name or well bean. It is not of our concern. What is our concern is you found a way to say that ones life, in which history will be different" they said coldly. Their cold stare was putting shivers down Jens skin. They just shook their heads, "You may step down Miss. Scotts we have no further questions" with that Jen went back to her seat next to Alex.

            The Council members disappeared into their chambers for a few minutes. Jen looked at Alex who had been quite pretty much the whole time. She looked around and saw Lucas sitting around; she knew he still felt guilty for bringing her in. Katie and Trip were no where to be seen they had been on a secret mission when all of this had went down.

            The Council repapered and their eyes fell on Alex, Alex stood up looking at them. Waiting to see of what was to become of him.

            "We find you Officer Collins guilty of all charges. You are to be suspended for six weeks with out pay and when you return you duty's as an Officer will be limited until you prove yourself to be trusted again" Alex nodded his head, his sentencing is more lighter than Jen will have. He now feared for her sake. Alex took his seat and looked at Jen kindly before she stood up.

            "Jennifer Scotts we find you guilty of all charges, you will spend up to five years in prison along with memory adaptation. If you shall refuse to have memory adaptation done, we do have ways of forcing it" their eyes were dark "dismissed" the Council was gone.

            "You can't do this" said Wes running to the front of the court room, with his brother and Eric at his side. Time Force officer ran right after them grabbing a hold of them, all but Lucas of course who just stood there. Captain Logan walked up to the three, Jen and Alex who had jumped out of there seats, when Wes and the others showed. Were behind the Captain, Jen was happy and sad to see Wes. 

            "I believe what we do here is none of your concern young man" said Logan being all professional. Wes just gave the Captain a dirty look,

            "The names Wes Collins, so call me that if you have anything to say to me" he said angrily. Logan had known this, 

            "I would hope not, Wes Collins died in a shooting. I am only going to say this once I want you and you two friends to leave this place. And never mention a word of it to anyone, and then I will make sure that the time ship you arrived in returns once it has traveled back to your time and you are out of it" said Logan.. Wes winced at his words, he stared at Jen. Lucas caught the looks the two were giving each other, they were looks of love. Lucas grew up the courage and walked over to Logan.

            "Sir could them a least say goodbye to each other, what harm would it do" said Lucas looking at his Captain with consol. Logan looked at Lucas carefully and nodded his head softly. With that Wes, Jess and Eric were set free. Logan stood back with Lucas as well as the others. 

            Wes and Jen faced each other, Wes looked at Jen with caring eyes he loved her with all his heart. "This isn't going to work is it" he said grabbing a hold of her hands. Jens eyes began to fill with tears as she looked into his eyes.

            "It was only supposed to be a mission capture and bring back Ransik. I never expected to fall in love" she said as the tears fell from her eyes. Wes couldn't stand it he held on to her in a hug. Alex watched with much pain in his heart, he couldn't help but feel jealous but he hid it. He knew this was not easy for Jen and he knew she was feeling much pain.

            "I will always love you Jen, no matter what" he said still holding on to her in a hug. 

            "I love you always too, Wes" said Jen choking on her tears. Logan then signaled for the Time Force officers to go and get Jen. When they grabbed a hold of her, Jen didn't fight them off. For as long as she could she looked at Wes until she was taken out of the room. Wes watched her go with his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Before Alex was led out of the room he and Wes shared a look. 

            Lucas and two other officers led Wes, Jess and Eric to the time ship. None was spoken as they walked, once they reached the ship. Lucas looked at the two, "You two can go I can handle it from here" he said softly. The two nodded their heads and took off. Lucas looked at Wes,

            "I'm sorry Wes" he said. Wes looked at his old friend with disappointment

            "Sure just doing your job" he said coldly as the tears fell from his eyes. Eric put his hand on Wes shoulder.

            "Wes" he said, Lucas looked at Eric and shook his head

            "No he's right I was doing my job. But I want you to know Wes I didn't like it one bit" Wes just shook his head and went into the time ship. Jess and Eric stared at Lucas, "I set the time ship so once you have returned to your time and have exited out. The ship will automatically return here" he said as he turned around and began walking away.

            "He's not made at you, you know that right" said Jess. Lucas stopped but didn't turn around.

            "Yeah I know take care of him okay" he said as he starting walking away again.

            "We will" the two said, and with that they went into the time ship and started her up.

            6 weeks later,

            Wes and Eric were in the training room going over some moves. Wes was going hard at Eric, harder than he should for a drill. Eric was able to keep up with Wes's rage.

            "Easy Wes its only drill" he said blocking a move.

            A few hours later, Eric, Jess and Mr. Collins were sitting in the office. Everyone was concerned about Wes.

            "I was afraid of this, but you are right I have to do his it's for his own good" said Mr. Collins. 

            "I'm sorry but I thought you should know" said Eric. Mr. Collins nodded; Eric had become like family to him, a son.

            "No, don't be you did the right thing" said Mr. Collins getting up from his seat. Jess looked up at his father.

            "Want some help?" he asked with concern. Collins looked at his oldest son and understood the concern he had.

            "No, I believe I have to it on my own. But thank you for the offer" he said. Jess nodded his head; he knew his dad was right.

            Wes was in the target shooting room, he had been there for hours. For the last six weeks his mood had change, he was becoming more and more aggressive. Which was a concern among many of the Silver Guardians Wes could hurt someone or even himself if he didn't get control of himself. Mr. Collins slowly walked in and placed his hand on Wes shoulder. Wes acted as if he didn't feel that his father was there.

            "Wes, son" he said. Wes turned his head around and looked at his father with a stern look.

            "Yes" he said, this was going to be hard for Mr. Collins this was his son

            "I am suspending you from you duties as the leading Commander of the Silver Guardians" he said. Wes's eyes lit up he didn't like this one bit.

            "WHAT, suspending me. Your own SON!" he said in out rage. Mr. Collins looked at his son sternly.

            "You have not been yourself, I feel you need time off. You went through a very tuff time and that is understandable. I want you to have a break and think things over" he said with concern. Wes looked at his father angrily

            "How long?" he asked loudly

            "Until I feel you are ready" he said holding out his hand. Wes looked at his father and then to the hand. He shook his head and he placed his weapon and badge in his father's hand.

            "You know what?" but then Wes just felt the urge to leave the room "Forget about it" he said storming out. Mr. Collins watched his son leave with much anger, but he knew he did the right thing.

            Alex walked into Logan office, Logan stood up when Alex walked in. "Alex it is good to have you back" he said. Alex was silent for a moment,

            "I'm not coming back sir, I have resigned here are my papers" he said placing them on the desk. Alex then turned around and began walking out. Logan went right after him 

            "Is this about Jen, because if it is you are making a big mistake" said Logan. Alex turned around and looked at the man he once looked up to.

            "Mistakes, sir if anyone here has made a mistake it is you" said Alex. Logan looked at him with surprise.

            "What are you talking about?" he asked.

            "Do you love your wife, your kid's sir?" he asked. Logan looked at Alex oddly how would this question pertain to anything.

            "Yes of course I do" he said. Alex's nodded his head,

            "Sir would it be safe to say you can't get rid of your love for them, meaning you can't help that you love them" said Alex eyes his former Captain. Logan looked at Alex wondering how this would have to do with anything at all.

            "Yes, you would but. What dose this have to do with you quitting and Jen?" he asked. Alex looked at Logan with a prompt look.

            "Sir, she couldn't help it she fell in love. And I know that may be difficult to understand but the fact it she did" Alex looked at Logan and knew he was getting his point across "That is probably why the memory adaptation didn't work on her. Her love was stronger than that machine" he said and then he began walking away. Logan watched as one of his greatest Officers he ever had leave.

            "Then what do I do, I can't go against the Council" said Logan. Alex didn't turn around he just kept on walking but before he was out of sight he said one more thing to Logan.

            "I can't tell you what to do, only you can" and Alex was gone. 

            Everyone outside of Silver Guardians base saw, Wes storm out of the building. Eric had been training two new cadets when Wes had came out. Wes eyes Eric and ran right at him, pushing Eric against the wall. Eric tried to get free from Wes's hold on him but he couldn't. "It was you, you talked to my father. If you have something to say to me say it to my face" Wes said angrily. Eric looked at Wes sternly,

            "Your not yourself Wes, get a hold of yourself" said Eric sternly. Wes's grip on Eric became stronger. Jess had just come out of the garage and ran to Eric's aid. He pulled Wes by the shoulder and punched him in the eye. Wes rolled to the ground, Jess and Eric shared a look and nodded.

            "I'm sorry Wes, but maybe a good his in the face will clear your head" said Jess strictly. Wes looked at his brother angry and hurt. He got up and took off not saying a word to anyone. Everyone was silent; Eric looked around at his men.

            "Everybody back to work!" he yelled.

            Alex walked into the prison chamber, he saw Lucas leaving as he walked in.

            "Hey, I heard you left Time Force" said Lucas as he went up to greet Alex. Alex smiled word dose get around here.

            "Yeah what you heard is true" he said, Lucas nodded his head

            "So what you going to do now?" asked Lucas

            "I'll probably find something similar to Time Force" he said, Lucas nodded. "How is she?" asked Alex.

            "Okay, about as good as she'll get" said Lucas, as he began to walk away. Alex turned his head and looked at Lucas.

            "You did what you had to do Lucas and Jen knows that" said Alex.

            "Then why do I feel so bad?" he said as he began walking out of sight. Alex then walked into the prison chamber. He had not seen Jen in six weeks.

            Jen was sitting on a bench, sold walls and bars held her in. Alex walked up to where she was. Jen looked up and ran to the bars, a loud noise was heard and her cell door opened. 

            "Alex" said Jen giving him a hug Alex replied by giving her a hug in return. When they broke they went to go and take a seat on the bench.

            "I heard you left Time Force" said Jen looking at,

            "I guess word gets around pretty quick" he said with a smile. Jen put her head down.

            "I'm sorry I got you into this" said Jen. Alex put his hand on her shoulder. She then faced him.

            "Don't be, I chose to help you on my own free will. And I wouldn't want to change a thing about helping you. I'm just sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted it to" he said conferring her.

            "Me too, but I guess things never work out the way you think they should" she said. Alex nodded his head,

            "Well I got to be going, my flight leaves in an hour" Jen looked at him with surprise. Alex smiled "I hope you have everything you always wanted in your life Jen" he said and he lend in a kissed her softly on the cheek. He looked at Jen one more time "Goodbye Jennifer" he said and he was gone. Jen watched him go, and then her cell door locked back up.

            Lance heard the slamming of the front door; he was sitting in the kitchen doing his school work. When Wes walked in opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. He then placed it on his eye. "You okay Wes?" asked Lance looking at his uncle. Wes didn't answer his nephew he just left the kitchen and went straight up to his room and slammed the door shut.

            Philips came into the Kitchen wondering what all the commotion was about. "Master Lance what was all the noise about?" he asked. Lance gave a blank look,

            "I'm not sure, I was doing my homework when Wes came storming in. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong then he went upstairs" said Lance. Philips nodded; Lance just shook his head at the butler. He hadn't quite gotten used to someone calling him master. 

            Philips headed up the stairs and went to Wes bedroom door. He knocked on the door. "Master Wes is every alright" he asked. For a long moment there was no reply "Master Wes…"

            "I'm fine Philips please just go" he said. 

            Logan was in a room alone with the Council, he had been speaking with them for almost two hours.

            "Sir, it is against the law to do as you ask" one of them said. Logan nodded his head.

            "Yes I know, but it is always to take away one's free will. Jen is in love with that man, and I took her away from that. You must be able to understand this" he said pleading to the Council. For a long moment the room was silent…

            Lucas walked over to Jen cell and unlocked it, Jen looked at him funny. "You're free to go" he said looking at her with a friendly smile. Jen looked at Lucas like he was crazy.

            "By whom?" she asked.

            "Me" said a voice, Logan came walking out of the shadows  Jen looked at him with wondering why of all people then it came to her Alex she said to herself.

            "Sir?" said Jen.

            "I was wrong Jen to bring you back, and I'm sorry. If you like I can send you back" he said. Jen's eyes lit up she looked at Lucas hopping this was no joke; Lucas looked at her with a big smile.

            "Yes, I would like that" she said. Logan laughed a little

            "I thought, Lucas please take Jen to the time ship" said Logan as he began walking away, but before he was gone.

            "Thank you sir" said Jen. Logan didn't turn to face her,

            "You earned it Jen" he said and he was gone.

            Lucas and Jen were standing outside of the time ship, Lucas gave Jen one last hug. "You take care of him Jen" he said. Jen smiled 

            "I will, and Lucas I forgive you for what you did. I know you were just doing your job" she said. Lucas smiled

            "Thanks" Lucas smiled and then looked at the time ship, "Well she's already to go" said Lucas

            Jess and Eric walked into the mansion; Mr. Collins was in the kitchen with Lance. Lance saw his dad and Eric walking in. "Hey dad did you punch Wes in the eye?" asked Lance. Jess looked at son and then to his father that had a stern look in his face.

            "Eric a little help here" he muttered softly,

            "Yes your dad did, but only because Wes had me up against a wall" said Eric. Mr. Collins nodded his head, and then walked past Jess.

            "Next time Jess, try to think of a better way of handling things" he said.

            "Sure thing dad" he said, with a smile as he went to go take a seat next to Lance. "So homework all done?" he asked. Lance looked up at his dad.

            "Yeah, oh I'm Kelly called for you" said Lance. Jess's face lit up, Eric snickered at his expression.

            "REALY, what did she want?" he asked in an existed voice.

            "Oh she just, wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow" said Lance. Jess rushed to the phone book flipping through the pages for her number. 

            "Oh come on where is her number" he said. Lance looked and Eric and they both began to smile.

            "Dad, she'll be here a six tomorrow and then you have reservation at that Italian restaurant at 6:45" said Lance. Jess put the phone book down and ran up to his son and kissed him on the forehead.

            "What would I do without you" he said. 

            "Probably start taking you car out for a date" said Eric laughing. Jess turned and looked right at Eric.

            "Oh you're going to get it" he said chasing after him, into the front entrench. Mr. Collins dodge the two as he answered the door Jess and Eric saw who it was and bashed heads with each other and fell to the ground. Lance and Mr. Collins just stood their, "Jen!" they all said. Jen walked in and looked at all four of them.

            "Hi to all of you to" she said. Jess and Eric jumped to their feet,

            "They let you go" asked Eric eyeing her,

            "Yeah, they did" said Jen with a smile, Jess nodded his head. He could tell that Jen wanted to know where Wes was. Mr. Collins caught his sons look and got an idea.

            "Guy's come on I'll treat you to dinner" he said grabbing Lance by the arm outside.

            "Ah bye" said Lance barley able to react, Eric got in the idea,

            "Yeah that sounds great" said Eric heading outside; Jess looked at Jen with a smile.

            "Hey if Wes's eye seems a bit redder than you remember, I didn't do it" he said, as Eric pulled him out the door. Jen just shook her head; she was going to have to make some girl friends.

            She slowly walked up the stairs to Wes's room, and slowly opened the door. She sounds Wes asleep with an ice pack over his eye. She smiled and walked over to the bed and took a seat on the bed next to Wes. She carefully removed the icepack and set it on the floor, and she softly kissed him on his eye. Wes blinked a little his vision was a little blurring at first. He couldn't believe his eyes, "I must be dreaming" he said, Jen smiled

            "If you were, then this wouldn't hurt" she said giving a little pusher to his eye. Wes winced at the pain,

            "Hey, that hurt" he said with a smile now knowing this was for real. Jen then lay down next to him. Wes wrapped his arms around her,

            "So, what happened to your eye?' she asked, Wes was a little silent

            "Let's just say I had a run in with my brother" he said. Jen looked at him in the eyes, "I kind of dissevered it to, but now I think I'll be okay" he said looking into her eyes. Jen smiled and lend in to kiss him, when the kiss ended.

            "Me too" said Jen, then the two just laid there in each other arms, with a future that would have them together. 

            About an hour later the two got up and were sitting on the bed, Wes turned and looked and Jen and smiled. "So, what made them change their minds?" asked Wes. Jen smiled and held Wes's hands into hers.

            "Alex, I don't know what he said to Logan, all I know what ever he said worked" she said. Wes smiled, he had known Alex always to be a hotshot, but every so often he could see the caring side of him. Wes put his arm around Jen back

            "Yeah he's a pretty good guy" said Wes with a smile

            Alex was in the air port waiting for his ride to show up. A flashy red futuristic car pulled up in front of him. The door pulled open and inside was a young man, which looked like Alex in a way but with lighter hair. "Hey cuz, you ready" said the young man. Alex smiled and nodded, he got into the car.

            "Yeah, hey Hunter thanks for picking me up on short notice" said Alex. 

            "Hey it's no problem were family right" he said with a smile. "Oh I hope you don't mind but I set up a date for you tonight. My girlfriends, friend is visiting so I thought we could double date" he said with a grin. Alex just shook his head, 

            "Sounds like fun, what's her name?" he asked.

            "Jenna, from what I heard she is real pretty and nice" he said as the two drove along the road. Alex looked at Hunter and smiled, if only he knew how he truly came to be. Alex had memories of growing up Hunter and memories when Hunter never existed. He may not be directly a cousin but some where along the way they are cousins.

            "I'm happy that you had everything you ever wanted Jen" Alex said softly. Hunter turned his head slightly, eyeing his cousin.

            "Jen, ho she?" he asked. Alex continued to look out the window.

            "She just a very old friend, so tell me more about this Jenna your setting me up with" Alex said, as he began to let go.


End file.
